1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical communication device in which data modulated by a modulation circuit is transmitted by a light emission element, and data received by a light reception element is demodulated by a demodulation circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional such a kind of optical communication device 1 shown in FIG. 4, a driver 3 drives a light emission diode (LED) 4 in accordance with transmission data outputted from a logic IC 2, whereby the data is transmitted as an optical signal. Furthermore, reception data received by a photo-diode 5 is amplified by an amplifier 6, and amplified reception data is processed by the logic IC 2.
However, in such a prior art, since signal lines connecting respective elements are exposed, the signal lines are easily affected by noises from an outside, and therefore, there is a problem that an S/N ratio is decreased.